Valentines Movie Night
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Jenny meets up with Sam at a movie theater. Jenny, however, comes a little late for their date. (Jam. One-shot.)


She was running as fast as she could.

Jenny would've flown over there, but she wasn't able to. She had to make sure her exo-suit came back in one piece, no tears at all. It sucked to only run over there, but it was better than nothing.

Her mom wanted her to wear the exo-suit tonight. She didn't want people to think it was weird that a human was dating a robot. That and she didn't want her to come back complaining how she wasn't able to go in because of a "no robot" policy.

Jenny didn't want to wear it again, but she couldn't really argue or complain with her. She checked multiple times for any problems with the exo-suit. Jenny didn't find any problems, so she was good to go.

The robot only hoped she wasn't keeping Sam waiting.

She made a turn to the left and saw her leaning up against the wall, waiting for her. After Jenny saw her, she stopped running. She was looking at the time on her phone.

It also looked like she was checking if she had any new text messages. From what it seemed like, though, she didn't have any.

Sam turned it off and put it back in the black jacket she was wearing. She was wearing a medium-length tyrian purple dress. Parts of it, including the upper body, were licorice black. From the looked of it, the dress had short sleeves, but Jenny wasn't too sure.

She'd have to get closer to Sam to know.

Sam was also wearing amethyst knee socks. Jet black boots accompanied the socks she was wearing. Unlike the rest of her outfit, the shoelaces weren't purple or black. They were a fern color, which looked lighter compared to the rest.

Her hair was the same as it always was, some of it being in a ponytail while the rest wasn't.

After a few seconds of taking a break, she walked up to her.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long!" Jenny apologized.

Sam looked at her in surprise. "Whoa, Jenny, is that you?" She asked.

She had never seen her the exo-suit before, so seeing it caught her by surprise. She examined Jenny's entire exo-suit from the position she was in.

Jenny's orange hair was in pigtails going down to her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of an electric blue dress with snow white sleeves. Her dress had a couple of white buttons near the collar. The sleeves were all the way down to her elbows.

A matching skirt hung to an inch above her knees. From the top to the bottom, it went from blue to white, and a small slit was on each side. Her shoes were a viridian blue.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied. "Mom wanted me to wear this tonight. Since she wants to make sure it comes back in one piece, I couldn't get over here any faster without risking ruining it somehow."

"Well, you look great." Sam complimented.

Her freckled cheeks became a light shade of red.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty snazzy yourself, Sam." Jenny complimented back as her cheeks became redder.

"And, it's fine. I wasn't waiting too long, only about ten or so minutes."

Jenny sighed with relief. She was glad she didn't have her wait _too_ long. A little late, sure, but she didn't keep her waiting long enough for her to be angry about it.

"Come on, the movie's gonna start in a bit!" Sam grabbed Jenny's hand and went inside with her.

Sam got some snacks and a drink for herself. After that, they went to the room with the movie they planned to watch. The theater room was filled with a lot of people, mainly parents with their kids.

Carefully, they walked over to their assigned seats. They made sure they didn't step on anything. They sat down in their seats.

As the movie began, Sam opened her bag and started eating the snack she had bought.

* * *

Jenny chuckled quietly.

She didn't want to laugh too loudly or anything, but there was a part of the movie that she found funny. This definitely had to be her favorite part thus far.

Jenny looked over to Sam. She looked like she was asleep. She probably felt a little too relaxed being in the seat.

The robot wouldn't blame her if it was because of the seat. They were really comfy seats, after all.

She put her hand on Sam's shoulder, which made her jump. It startled her enough where she almost dropped her snack. Jenny took her hand off of her shoulder and put it back onto her lap.

Sam looked over to Jenny.

"Did I fall asleep for a second?" She asked quietly.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. Only for a minute, though."

They returned their gazes to the movie screen. Sam put her hand onto Jenny's to gently hold it.

Jenny's sight went to Sam's hand for a second, but only for a second.

Her eyes went back to the movie again.

* * *

They walked out of the movie theater.

Sam stretched and yawned quietly. It looked like she was feeling tired. She felt herself get lifted off the ground, which made her open her eyes.

Jenny was carrying her now. She didn't want her to fall asleep once again. Of course, it most likely wouldn't happen as they walked back home, but she wanted to be safe than sorry.

She began walking with Sam in her arms. Sam wanted to say something against it, but she couldn't argue.

She understood why Jenny carried her. Sam appreciated the thought behind it. Because of that, she wasn't going to argue against it. She wrapped her arms around her as Jenny walked.

Jenny had been at Sam's house many times before so she knew where she lived; she could recognize the outside of her house, at least.

It was quite chilly and breezy, making Sam's legs shiver. Had she known it was gonna be this cold, she would've worn pants instead. Maybe even thicker socks would've been better than what she was wearing now.

Noticing this, Jenny had her arm and hand become warm to heat Sam's legs up some. After a few minutes, Sam's legs weren't shivering anymore. Her arm and hand stayed that way so her legs wouldn't be cold again anytime soon.

An hour later, they arrived at Sam's house.

Jenny set Sam down to the ground. She walked up to her door then looked back at Jenny.

"Thanks, Jenny. I had a good time tonight." She told her. "I'll see you later."

Jenny waved goodbye as Sam walked inside. The robot began running back to her home. Her mom wanted her back as soon as they were done watching the movie.

She had a smile on her face as she ran back home.

* * *

A/N: This might not be the best Valentines one-shot ever, but I thought I would try my best making one. I haven't seen Danny Phantom nor My Life As A Teenage Robot in a while, so if I got Sam or Jenny wrong then I apologize. I was working with my memory with this one. I didn't have specify what movie they watched because I wanted it to be left up for your imagination. It doesn't have to be a romance movie specifically, but I'd love to see what you guys thought they saw. Anyways, happy Valentines Day everyone and I hope you guys have a great week and all.


End file.
